The Harries Twins
by Blank Personality
Summary: Jack and Finn, Finn and Jack - the twins are always busy. So when exhaustion takes its toll on them, what does their mother do? Take pictures of course! ((HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK AND FINN! A birthday fic-slash-Mother's Day tribute because I think all moms are awesome, especially Mrs. Rebecca Frayn. Slight AU because I didn't think about all their traveling when I wrote this.))


WARNING: I think… most of the info here is botched. And the ending is filled with brotherly fluff. You may see it as so, you may see it with those tainted in-the-gutter glasses of yours. Your choice.

I AM NOT DEAD! YESSSS!

Yes, yes. I know, I know. No need to tell me. I am a frickin' b*stard. It's been how long? Almost a _year_ since I'd last done anything to this account of mine… *swats away cobwebs* Yeesh. I know you guys that followed me as an author must be all like 'Oh yeah! New update!' but NOOO. Evil, evil me just decided to leave you guys off with something I had never done before, and would probably suck *ss. So, TNWH and Unforgettable and Undetected fans, _look away_. *sobs*

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO JACK AND FINN HARRIES! This is a birthday fic for them, my apologizes for forgetting, out of all things. I feel like the most horrible person on earth now. I deserve all the flames in the WORLD! But no, please don't. (This is also a Mother's Day tribute too… hence Mrs. Rebecca Frayn as the point-of-view character)

I'm not exactly sure why there isn't any JacksGap in this category… did the twins asked to be removed or something? Am I breaking some sort of rule? Well, if I am, elder Gappers, please explain to me, I beg of you. *kneels*

So, without further ado…

**JACKSGAP IS COPYRIGHT PROPERTY OF JACK AND FINN HARRIES. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION.**

XXX

The Harries' house is always hectic. Be it a burning stove, a computer gone haywire, Jack and Finn making one of their crazy videos or Emmy high on sugar, it's always _something_.

It's not easy being a mother. Especially if your husband is a big-shot producer and your sons a couple of growing internet superstars. It's even harder when you're both a director and an author at the same time.

Sometimes, Rebecca feels like a total failure as a mother. She never seem to have time to do _anything_ right these days – whether it about her family or otherwise. Their sons seem to always be in their own little world, slowly climbing the success ladder without needing either of their parents' guidance. She and Andy had agreed that the twins didn't _need_ to go to college if they didn't want to, which of course, gives them more time and an opportunity to really strike it big, but deep down in her heart, Rebecca knew that both she and her husband knew the real reason for, as the twins put it, their 'second gap year'.

The Harries were a family of artists – a film and television producer, a director-slash-author, two vloggers, presenters and businessmen, and a budding seed that is still finding her way. Yes, they were unique, to say the least. Unusual, yes. Strange, could be. But definitely unique.

Rebecca is not worried about Emmy – she can take care of herself. It might seem neglectful of her to say so, but it's true. Emmy, though sometimes can be a little… eccentric, has friends she can count on to cheer her up when she's down – maybe talk about the new cute boy in school, or argue about which character in a book/movie/general fandom had it worse, or just to simply watch her friends 'spazz' about how 'fit' her twin brothers look. Emmy _was_ proud of her brothers, after all.

Which brings us back to square one.

The Harries Twins.

There are times when the rest of the family would try to connect with them a little, trying to talk to them or find out what's keeping them so busy every minute of their lives. It wasn't easy, to tell the truth. Whenever one of them decided to give it another shot, the conversation went something a little like this:

Family Member: "What are you doing Jack?"

Jack: "No thanks, not hungry."

Family Member: "Alright… Finn, have you eaten lunch yet?"

Finn: "Okay, in a sec."

Family Member: "So, we're having Toto for dinner today."

Jack: "Uh-huh, Finn should know; go ask him."

Finn: "I think it should be a little to the left…"

Jack: "Hey, can you pass me the eraser?"

And off they go on their little two-person world again. It was kind of sweet, in a frustrating sort of way, but the best they could do was to make sure the twins were eating properly and keep Toto, the family dog, out of what they like to call their 'Project Room', which is basically Finn's old bedroom turned into a workshop.

It was one of the challenges of being a mother to two young, cheeky geniuses, Rebecca supposed. She wasn't allowed to interrupt – only at times when it is necessary. She was supposed to let them go, be free, out into the world on their little penny boards, but could she?

Jack and Finn, Finn and Jack. Her two little boys. Her angels. Her kids.

Teenagers.

They had their own lives, Rebecca knew that. They had their own problems to sort out, sights to see and friends to make. They had their own responsibilities and burdens to take and carry, and she couldn't possibly kiss their troubles away like old times anymore.

Her babies were growing up.

Scraps of paper littered the floors, filled with little doodles of their JacksGap logo. Diagrams and charts were tacked on the walls, and half-crumpled paper balls were scattered everywhere, like the person just didn't have the energy or will to spend more time on them then needed.

On the far corner of the room, where there might once had been a bed, laid two figures, leaning both on the wall as well as each other.

Jack and Finn Harries were in deep sleep, mouths hanging open slightly and shoulders falling slack. Finn had his back to the wall, head tilted forwards as his legs lay haphazardly across the carpeted floors. He had his arm around Jack's shoulder, subconsciously pulling him closer for – what Rebecca assumed to be – warmth. His brother was fast asleep, curled up by Finn's side as he snuggled closer for comfort. His head was resting on Finn's shoulder, and for some reason, Gingernut (his teddy bear) was there, clutched tightly between Jack's arms to his chest. They were both snoring lightly, though it somehow sounded rather soft and sweet rather than the opposite.

Rebecca had to hold herself from squealing like one of those 'Gappers' online, instead slowly taking out her phone and covering the flash as she took numerous pictures from every angle possible, retreating out to grab a couple blankets for them, before snapping away for a few more minutes. She held her breath the entire time, almost afraid that she would accidentally made a sound and wake them up if she didn't. She quietly crept out the door, closing it with a quiet _clack_ sound before rushing off to let out the giggle she felt bubbling up her throat.

The next morning, the twins wondered how the blankets got there. The dark bags under their eyes would make Rebecca frown, but Jack would simply laugh it off, while Finn would calm her down with his reasoning and promises. And, though she did frown at the subtle signs of exhaustion her boys were trying (and failing) to hide, Rebecca can never really stay upset at them for long. They were too good at making her smile and laugh before she can properly scold them for whatever it was that they did – be it staying up 'till one in the morning or sneaking cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. And after all, that day, she was in an especially good mood. Because, even though they may be exhausted afterwards, the Harries Twins were good at what they did – and that was making people smile no matter what.

XXX

*grimaces* Yeah… not exactly my best ending, or my best work either but… *shrugs*

I actually finished this yesterday, but didn't get a chance to post it because I practically fell asleep on my desk (woke up with a creaky neck today). So… yeah.

Once again… HAPPY TWENTIETH BIRTHDAY FINN AND JACK HARRIES! Best wishes for you guys, hugs and kisses and all that. May your life be an eventful journey filled with joy and laughter and good times and trust and… okay, too many to name.

Please do not assume that I am trying to offend anyone. I mean no disrespect towards anyone, and if you _some__how _manage to get offended, then my deepest, sincerest apologies goes to you, good sir.

If you haven't noticed, I KNOW PRACTICALLY NOTHING PERSONAL ABOUT THE HARRIES, so please go easy on me on the reviews. If you want to correct me on some things, please do! You are free to do so, and it would greatly help me rekindle my spark of love for literature (I know. Poetic.).

HOWEVER! Flames will be used to set fire onto the stove again mentioned in paragraph one.


End file.
